


Blinded

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Humanstuck - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Kankri vantas and you know all the anwsers; to bad you can't see the questions though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some back ground shit thsts important so listen up

(Kankris pov)

Kankri was smart, but of all people, he hated school. The only reason was because he couldn't see the board. 

He didn't need glasses, oh no. He needed new eyes. 

Out of all things he did not like being blind. Not only could he not see the fucking cassroom white board, he wanted to see what people explained as 'colors'. They sounded magical. 

It wasn't like he was totally helpless though. The school counciler Terezi Pyrope had taught him how to get around with his sent off smell. (Well he also had a cane but that was diffrent to him.)

But he couldn't read with his scent alone. He wasn't as good as Terezi. 

Luckily he had his best freind porium. Lucky she was taught by her mother Kanaya how to Palm spell. (That sort of means that she draws words and numbers into his palms and he could understand what was going on. )

His dad Karkat was supportive. Helped him read his home work and shit like that. 

Everything was okay

Until he met Cronus ampora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just going to be small this one chapter. Just a little squeamish around the group when porrim isn't around to stop it. 
> 
> You can go to Google translate to see what damara says but it doesn't work well and it might mess up a few of the wOrds.

(Not really sure who's point of view at the moment)

They were all just sitting unset the big tree infront of the school, simply eating lunch. They were all there, besides Porrim, who had ran off to go get 'a surprise'.

It was also very quiet and that if one thing the cancer couldn't stand. So he broke the silence. 

"It is an awkward situati9n here at the m9ment." He said before continuing his food. 

"ya i know. a f*cking surprise test in english today. pretty sure i failed. " Rufioh replied as he scribbled stuff in his orange notebook. "and i have to keep my grades up in this class or let just say i'm toaster pops when i get home."

"私は今、私はRufiohが困っている知っている大丈夫ですよね！私が以前に怒っていた理由を待つのか?" Damara questioned as she stabbed the american meat with a fork.

"==8( Damara that was rude. I suspect that if you don't want your hooves in a mess then you should say sorry." Horrus said in defence of his boyfriend. 

"whoa horrus calm down. don't need to get rough." Rufioh said calming down the horse boy as the Japanese student flashes a grim smile.

Muelin and Kurloz simply signed to each other and made funny faces which occasionally made Muelin giggle. 

"Guys calm down! Porrim is going to 8e 8ack at any moment possi8ly and here we are fighting like when we were little children!" Arenea stampes her foot down as Meenah coaxes her to sit down and calm herself to.

"Ma6ey I just sh9uldnt have started this c9nversati9n." Ksnkri noted out loud. 

"Hello+! Guess who+s back!" Said a voice no much less than Porrims. And the stranger who followed her.


End file.
